


Leoma Wolfe and the Band of Dumbasses

by CrazyNeonLion



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Percy Jackson RPG, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNeonLion/pseuds/CrazyNeonLion
Summary: This is a story through the eyes of my character Leoma. This story is of a Percy Jackson Dungeons and Dragons campaign ran by me and several friends. Anyone who has ever been in a D&D campaign or watched one knows how crazy it can get. The first night most definitely set a bar for how the rest of the campaign will go (trust me, you'll know where it is). So some things were my ideas, some were my friends, and (of course) the rest are from the great Rick Riordan.
Kudos: 2





	Leoma Wolfe and the Band of Dumbasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dumbass Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dumbass+Friends).



Only one phrase can describe how I feel about sharing all of this with you.

I'm sorry.

The more I write the more it will make sense. It was just too hilarious not to share. First, before I go into the explanation, I have not written anything in a very long time. SO I am very rusty. So please, I would love some feedback! (just be nice about it, especially if it is criticism. Tell me what I did wrong or could work on but don't be an ass about it.) Also, this story is only based on the original, so it will not follow the Percy Jackson lore or story to the T. It has elements of D&D thrown into it and somethings are bent to fit into the story.

Now to the story.

This story starts off in September of 2019 (it is also the time we started this campaign). Because of this Percy Jackson (and several other characters) are not in this. Technically, Percy Jackson himself does not exist (depressing right?). Our Dungeon Master (DM) told us at the beginning that we could be a child of one of the big three, but only one of us could (mostly so we wouldn't be an OP team). We rolled for it and the person who got it chose a child of Poseidon. So, since our DM didn't want Poseidon to have broken the rule twice, the player's character will take Percy's place (I wish he didn't because I like Percy but it is okay). Next, one of our players didn't want to be a demigod, so he is just a devoted worshiper of Hestia. More of his story will be explained later on but, to understand it a little, he is kind of like Rachel without the prophecy stuff. Speaking of prophecies, they are done a bit differently here. As known, some demigods get special powers based on their parents. Like Leo with fire and Will with Audiokinesis. With Apollo kids our DM let us choose three different abilities (I'm not sure what he did with the others). Both Apollo children chose the prophecy ability. So we both have it. Also, we are pretending that the Hephaestus cabin created new tech that we can put in everyday electronics to make it harder for monsters to find us through electronics but they can still find us, so we have to be careful.

That is all I can think of right now as far as things that have changed. I will explain anything I let out as I write. Again, keep in mind this was a D&D campaign so it is not 100% accurate to the lore of Percy Jackson. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and I hope this helps explain a lot!!

~Love Kitter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Percy Jackson world, nor do I own the characters within the world. Those rights go to Rick Riordan. Again, I am only responsible for my character Leoma's actions.


End file.
